


The Star

by vibespiders



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Actor Shiro, Allura - Freeform, Alternate Universe, M/M, Matt Holt - Freeform, Parallel Universes, Shatt, Takashi Shirogane - Freeform, Voltron, actor lance, actor!lance, actor!shiro, cameraman hunk, cameraman!hunk, film director matt, hunk Garrett - Freeform, katie holt - Freeform, keith kogane - Freeform, klance, lance mcclain - Freeform, model allura, model keith, model!allura, model!keith, movie star shiro, voltron legendary defender - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: In an alternative universe, Shiro is one of the most famous actor and is well known around the world. Since childhood, Matthew loves Shiro when he came in a child actor of his favourite tv show. Following his dreams, Mattew become a director in the filming industry. Matthew's goal is to create the best script ever that he ever made and create it for Shiro only. Nothing thinking that Mattew's dreams will never come true and thought he is getting a different actor than Shiro. Shiro himself comes up and take up the project. Things from now on are getting weird.





	1. When I met him

**I remember when I saw him in television shows. I thought he was so cool playing the part very well because he was just a kid. So I sympathize with him that I could relate to his problem. So I watched him everyday since then. When I found out that he was an actor playing for a part, it didn't change what he does for a living. I still glued my eyes to the television screen.**

**I realized that I love filming a lot. Of course my parents agree to it at first. However, once I got into film school, they slowly understand what I want to do for the rest of my life. They just give up and let me continued with my dreams of becoming a film director. That is when I had an idea. To create a script of my hardships of becoming a film director but also loving this actor since I was a child. I thought long and hard about my decision but it is all worth it in the end. Even though I created a fake ending at the end of my script, I wanted to create movies for him, Takashi Shirogane. I know that I would not get a good actor like him for my movie. So I didn't expect for Mr. Shirogane to be my leading role, it matters that it is my own story that I've written.**

**So it is just me, walking through the streets during rush hour. While trying to think which it the best non-profitable for the role.**

**Until...**

 

 

 

"Oh my god!" Matt said as he bumped into a person wearing a trench coat. Matt bends down to grab his scripts from the ground. 

"Let me help, too!" The man bends down and picks up one of the scripts and looked at the title, "this is..." 

"Thank you kind sir," Matt takes it from his hand and starts to run away from the man. He puts the papers his bag and the same man came up to him.

"Hey," he said, "I think the script is cool."

"Really?" Matt said, "you just saw the title! Are you sure?"

"Yes," the man took off the scarf to let Matt to his face. 

"Mr. Shiroga..." 

"Shush," he said, "let's take this private at a coffee shop." 

"Really?" 

"Yes!"

 

 

***

"This is the worst decison ever. Everyone is noticing me now." 

"Hey, it is alright Mr. Shirogane!" Matt said as he gives him a Starbucks coffee. 

"Just call me Shiro, Matthew Holt." Shiro said as he takes the coffee from Matt. 

"Okay, then Shiro," Matt said as he sat on the chair in front of Shiro and took out his hand, "just call me Matt." 

Shiro shakes Matt's hand, "a pleasure to be in your presence." 

 

 

**Wow so formal**

"You too, Shiro." 

Shiro got out of his seat and grabs Matt's arm, "come on. Let's go somewhere to practice the script." 

Matt blushed in front of Shiro and nodded, "okay." 

 

As they both walk in the street, Matt directs Shiro towards his own shop. Matt opens the door with a key and they went inside. Shiro started to whistle and look at the ceiling with his hands in his pocket and the fans cutting the air to circulate the shop. Shiro looks at the many work tables and see camera parts, phone cases, and many other parts that Shiro doesn't recognized. "So you built this stuff?"

"I do," Matt said, "it is for the company that I work for anyway. Some cameras has broken lenses, the battery won't work, and sometimes it doesn't record. It helps to give me extra money while making that project that I'm working on."

"You mean this script?"

"Yes, I have to put the effort and money to make it happen," Matt said, "now that I have enough money. I can use it to pay low payed actors for my film. Even if I don't get much money at the box office, I'll still continue with my work." 

"Oh," Shiro said as he grins at Matt, "you're pretty good at doing things I guess." He walks towards Matt and took out his hand. Shiro touched Matt's chin and he stares in his amber eyes. "Maybe I should take part in your film. Huh?" 

"What?" Matt widens his eyes and looks in Shiro's grey eyes. 

"Let me be the star of your show." 

 

**That is when I realized. He accepted what I am. I agree to let Shiro to be the star of the script. I want to prove my father that I didn't need to be in a high class space cadet school. I just wanted to be myself and follow my dreams as a director in filming.**

 

 

 

 


	2. Day 1

Matt tries to impress show for a scene that happen during the film in a shoe box in the first part of the film. Shiro looks at the small figures that were made out of fabric. "That's me!" Shiro has the wonder in his eyes of seeing a mini plush toy that looks just like him sleeping in a bed. 

"Well it maybe cliche to have the first scene in bed but I think everything starts off like this." 

"You been up all night doing this?" 

"Yes," Matt said and tilted his head at him.

"No wonder you have bags underneath your eyes right now." 

"Shut up!" 

"Hah, don't worry about it, Matt!" Shiro said as he looks at him with that sarcastic smile on his face, "I'll fix you up before we leave today and meet up with a friend of mine." 

"Wait a moment," Matt said, "what friend?" 

"I'll tell you on the way but first..." 

 

***

 

Matt looks so gloom at Shiro with the makeup on his face. Then Shiro took out glossy lip balm and put it on almost putting in his lips. Matt stops Shiro's hand, "stop it, I'm fine without makeup today, Shiro." Matt gets up and goes towards the sink and drenched a towel of water and wipe the foundation powder of his face, "I don't have to look nice to meet your friend." 

"That's fine." 

"Sorry, it is just me because I never wanted help from my parents." Matt said as he looked at the mirror while drying his face, "my parents refuse me to become a director and let me become a cadet at the Galactic Garrison. It is reason what lead me astray from my family. The black sheep because I was so different. So I told my mother to give me an apartment somewhere in the city and far away from my father. However, still regret those times because if I did made the right choice of being a creative person. At the same time, I'll miss the moment of one day that I go to space."

"Your father works for the Garrison?"

"He still does,"  Matt said, "he's one of the top leading scientist for the Garrison. I heard that my father is leaving this planet for a moon called Kerberos at the edge of our solar system."

"Huh, is that so!" Shiro said, "once he leaves you...you can be by yourself for a while?" 

"I've got nothing to say about it," Matt said, "it is his job and that's what my father would do." 

 

***

"So who is this friend?" 

"I think you will know him as well through articles and other famous films that came out early this year." 

"Really?" Matt said as he look up at his face.

"Shiro?" A person's voice spoke out at them, "Shiro, it is really you!" Shiro and Matt turned around and saw a hispanic teenage boy in a green jacket. The boy jumps on top of them and puts his arms on top of their shoulders, "it's been a long time." 

"Hey Lance," Shiro said, "you've been well lately." 

"I am," Lance looks at the short boy and takes of his arms from them, "and who is this?" 

"This is the person that I've been taking about," Shiro said, "his name is Matthew Holt." 

"Nice to meet you," Matt said. 

"Hi Matthew, the name's Lance McClain," Lance said as he look out his hand, "you probably seen that movie that came out during February."

"Oh that film, the battle of the Galica part two." Matt said as he shook his hand, "I love that film a lot. I like it how you had that laser sword and you used it against the bad guy."

"Yep, and now I'm a celebrity because of that."

"That is what I heard these days," Matt said, "so you want to join in?" 

"Well I was asked by Shiro," Lance put his arm around Shiro's neck and points at his face with his index finger, "he told me about your script and asked to be the supporting role for your film." 

Matt felt this warm feeling in his heart but somehow worried if he could pay high paying actors for a film. "Sure, I guess so you can." Somehow Lance is being the relationship role with Shiro. 

"Great, lets get rolling with it then!" 

"Thank you, Lance!" 

"Okay, I'll see you at the set." Lance walks away from them and started talking to a man who was waiting for him at the tree. Lance looks at the man who has a mullet black hair and purple eyes. Matt thought that the man looked beautiful. Then they talked a little bit and they started to walk together. Matt saw their backs and thought that he wanted the same with Shiro. 

"Hey, you okay?" Shiro asked Matt as he touched his shoulder, "you're crying." 

"Ah," Matt tilts his head and touched the warm water dripping down his face. He looks at it and the sun shines at the droplet. Matt quickly wipe his tears and looks back at Lance and the other man, "who is that man?" 

"That's Keith Kogane," Shiro said, "one of the most famous youngest fashion model around the world." 

"Oh so that's why he looks familar," Matt said, "he was in that dance magazine with Lance from last month. That crop top is amazing for a man like that." 

"Well his family is Korean," Shiro said. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Battle of the Galica Series is their world's Star Wars


	3. day 1.5-2

**There was this sudden hatred in my head towards Lance and Keith. How come...How come they're together. It is true that I've never completely confess to Shiro yet but I just actually met him in like two days. He's too mysterious to understand of his true nature.**

 

"Hey, you know we can go back to your place and see your story boards," Shiro said, "I knew that you finished them before I saw your script." 

"Ah sure," Matt said, "one I get my friends to help me with the sound, cameras, lighting, and the extra actors in some scenes. We can just go back at my shop." 

 

As they went back to Matt's shop fill with all the supplies set for the up coming days, Matt saw his younger sister. Matt reacted and runs up to her, "Katie what are you doing here? You should be with the Garrison and being a communication officer." 

"I got off," she said, "it is my break for a while." 

"Are you sure," Matt questions her, "the Garrison only let you out for at least a week during the holidays. It is mid January."

"Well you got me," she said, "I ran away from the Garrison."

"You what?"

"It's not my fault, okay!"

"Tell what happen before you left."

"I told the director of the Garrison and father that I have to go and see you because I pretend that you had a cold and got here soon as possible."

"Did father believed in you?"

"Yes he did," Katie said, "also he let me off easy because I had higher grades than anyone else."

"And..."

"That's it!"

"You're not tell me the truth, Katie!"

"If you look at the expression on her face," Shiro said, "it seems that she has something on her mind but doesn't like to tell you that. Maybe if she rest in your apartment...then your sister can tell you whatever she needs that she want to tell you."

"Good point there, Shiro." Matt took out his keys and gave one of them to Katie from the key ring, "you know where my apartment is, right."

"The one down the street from here?"

"Yes that one," Matt said, "you came all the way here to meet me again after so many months later. You must be tired."

"Brother," Katie took his key and left the building with a unquestionable look on her face.

 

"So that's your sister, right?" Shiro asked.

"Yep, she fourteen years old," Matt said as he sat in a chair, "don't even lay a finger at her because it would be the last time you'll do."

"Actually, she's not really my type?"

"Really?"

"You must be tired of that walking," Shiro said, "maybe you should go to sleep on the couch?"

"I am tired of working on those cameras all day," Matt yawns while covering his mouth, "I have a million things to do tomorrow."

"Good."

 

***

 

**I woke up and saw Shiro with his face lit up by the backlight of his phone. He then has his hand on his cheek bone and smiles at it. I got up and looked for my glasses. I took my blanket and wrapped it around me.**

 

"What are you looking at Shiro?" 

"Oh, Matt you're awake," Shiro said, "I was looking at photos of my girlfriend. She a model like Keith is. Her name is Allura." 

"I see," Matt made an awlful smile at the pictures and lands back on the couch.

 

**There goes my hopes and dreams of ever winning Shiro's heart. He already has a girlfriend and how I didn't know this about his personal life before this.**

 

"You're okay?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just up early just to get some coffee and preparing the storyboards for the cameraman and you guys." 

"Oh I see," Shiro said, "who's your cameraman." 

"An old friend of mine since my time at filming school. His name is Hunk Garrett." 

"Yeah, I heard of him," Shiro said, "he filmed the first Battle of the Galica. It's too bad that they didn't hire him for a second time." 

"I guess so." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Allura is reincarnated in the human world but doesn't have those pointed ears

**Author's Note:**

> ~The bolded text is Matt speaking in his head.


End file.
